dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeriesol
anakkk joKE we're the same age but hey just wanted to drop in and say I miss you because we haven't talked in a while bb <3 PAINTEDRED 00:05, September 17, 2017 (UTC) I JUST CHOKED HOLY CRAP IM SORRY DID YOU SAY SABTRIONA'S KID ONE OF MANY??? WE NEED TO TALK AND YOU NEED TO UPDATE ME OK I DIDN'T REALIZE SOFIA WAS A FRIGGIN' AUNT ALREADY ::omfg we need to like,,,,talk. is sab comin' back? or? what? i'm lowkey not ok? i didn't expect this? :::ok well if sab comes back let me know. :P also, finish fab please. <3 Omniaaaa Hi! So great to hear from you! Whaddaya mean we weren't that close? I've always thought you were awesome! :P Also, the quote in your sig. Yaaas, I 100% identify with that :P Hope we can talk soon! ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 10:09, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Sure! Haha, thanks! Sure! I'm currently setting up her page, so after I set that up we can rp! Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 22:35, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Posted I posted at Flourish and Blotts. Also I put Kiyomi and Kamille but if you want to rp with Elodie that's okay. It doesn't really matter. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 14:33, September 22, 2017 (UTC) St. Mungo's If the character in question is a kid, the Pediatric Unit. Otherwise, I guess Magical Bugs and Diseases? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:02, September 23, 2017 (UTC) um where are you? we have to taaaaalk Models Hey Omnia, How's life? I hope it's good, mine is tiring, but it's good... anyways, I know we haven't always gotten along, but I was hoping, that just possibly, you might to consent to sharing Katherine McNamara? I'd be using her for a military muggle-born firstie, so there'd be a HUGE age different and all. For example this would be the image I would use for her WB, and as you can see, it's different from Kila. But, if not, is there a possibility of a model share/trade? I've dreamed about using Kat, and she's just perfect for my plan. Also, I think, is there anyway we could possibly start over? Like wipe the slate clean and all? Sincerely, Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Fine. I understand. Festivalkyrie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fool you. I wish I could take credit for making that one up. I found Cloverseer (Festivalkyrie and Karmagician) on a random username generator. I've got a handful I'm saving for I don't know what. That was a really great compliment. Thank you! I didn't really know what I was doing when I did it. It felt like the only way to answer all those questions. Once Aleta finally passes the sorting test thing I'd be happy to RP with you. Thanks again! Karmagician 16:34, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Re Of course, I'll get on chat now for a little bit. If not now, then we can maybe talk tomorrow when I'm done with school or something. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:57, October 2, 2017 (UTC) New Made Up Words I've got Aleta sorted and set up now. Whenever you want to RP Carkitt Market maybe? Karmagician 05:48, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Ruiko then make it Rain? I'd of picked Rain first but Ruiko seems like a real badass and I like it! Karmagician 06:22, October 3, 2017 (UTC) what if What if we made a group RP with all the characters left from the OG Travesura? The ones there since first year? Since they're entering seventh year, it'd be lit. (look) ::she was there at the start tbh that's all that matters and i feel like we should do it bc of the nostalgia <3 <3 <3 they're sO OLD THEY'RE ADULTS NOW WHAT THE FRICK FRACK there were tONS IN THEIR FIRST YEAR WHAT HAPPENED WHY DID YALL START KILLIN THEM also we've got to talk somewhere a little bit more privately? can u start a thread somewhere idk if in yours or mine but like pls xD ::122 owls is nothing compared to what i've had before :P let it get to 300 :::go big or go home Re Sorry for not getting to your message yesterday. I had Monday off from school, since I was sick, and I was scrambling all over the place to make up for it yesterday. That's odd. :P I was only inspired by this really cute "tag what type you are" Pokemon post I saw on Tumblr. It was adorable and amazing. I can ditch the idea if you want to go with an all Pokemon type theme if you want. :) I would say that that is fine, as long as it's a summer job only (since she would be a seventh year, if I'm not mistaken). I do believe that seventh years are allowed part-time jobs during the Hogwarts season, so I would also say that she would be able to keep one during the school year. �� ~~^~~*\o/*~~^~~ �� 14:49, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Re I don't think it would matter much, because I would assume it's an age thing and not a year thing. :) Just put them in the employee sign-up and I'll approve them once you do so! �� ~~^~~*\o/*~~^~~ �� 03:35, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Oh, hi! Thank you for stalking? ·εїз· รยﻮคг ·εїз· 04:01, October 5, 2017 (UTC) rp soon babes? sorry for disappearing for a while back there! i've missed you so so so much. i think i'm deleting felix because the expansion never rly took off and that was where bulk of his development was gonna come from, and i'm really bummed about that bUT i'm not gonna let that stop us from having a friendship/ship thAT WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY!! im currently making two new characters (a drop out and nam joo hyuk either a professor or someone who works in the love room) bUT if there are any of my current chars you'd want to rp with then please please please tell me because i AM FREE-ER FROM SCHOOL SO I AM SO READY TO RP WITH YOU AND TALK SOON ILY TALAGA MY LOVE <3 <3 <3 hope everything's okay with you PAINTEDRED 12:47, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Re Hi! I think I would have to read more in depth through all of it later, but I didn't see anything overwhelming that I thought was a problem. It all seemed pretty well put together, so I would say that it's fine to use with their permission and the approval from the other Crats. If the wiki would like to vote on it, then we can do so. :) �� ~~^~~*\o/*~~^~~ �� 16:54, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Re I was always told by previous S&S Heads that I was to put it on the employee sign-up, honestly, so that's how I've been running it form how they were, but I could do that, yeah. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 03:08, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi! If you're busy that's okay. But, it's your turn at Bowman E. Wright Blacksmith. Karmagician (talk) 13:48, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Re For a top he does have some questionable likes xD. But I have been very busy with it, but I was finally able to make a code I'm happy with. re: fabi I LOVE HER 11/10 DIBS ON HER FIRST RP W/ TORI Torres Family Gathering We're doing a Torres family gathering here under the pretense that José Torres (Tori's dad) owled his brothers to let them know to come and bring their kids for a BBQ. If the kids are estranged from their parents, then he owled the oldest sibling that's tied to the rest. Yes, I'm covering all my bases. Please add yourself to the order after the person that last posted! Rps We need to rp Fabi and Rachel or Fabi and Monica. Re I was either asleep or not on when you sent that. So which pair would you like to rp first cause I can't pick? wait what what's wrong? what's the diagnosis? what's the prognosis? why do you have a broken toe? what did you do? don't fucking scare me, what's going on? a fever's not normal, let alone super bad coughing. is it some sort of infection? are you ok? fucking get back to me please im worried now yay avoided deathday!! bless the lORD YOU'RE OK I WAS SO WORRIED YOU HAVE NO IDEA SHDKJFJAKF you don't just tell someone who watches grey's anatomy where 347284 people die per episode because of the most mundane of things that they have a broken toe, a fever (clear indication of infection) and motherfriggin coughing. ugh. but i'm super glad u're ok. <3 also i hope we can rp fabori whenever u're back love u <3 Dude Rachel and Fabi rp please. I've been dying to rp them Thumbs up I wouldn't know any more than you what's the right call. Since Hogwarts opens soon it'd seem like it made sense not to post. We can start a new one at the school in a couple days. I guess we could do something here or here as a non time capsule option? Karmagician (talk) 15:06, October 20, 2017 (UTC) It was the perfect set up for the baby dust line. She wouldn't not use it. I'm down for both rps if you are. IG/Vaughn in the carriages and Aleta/Ruiko part II in Hogsmeade. Karmagician (talk) 19:41, October 21, 2017 (UTC) more werpa to u wanna rp? :>>> PAINTEDRED 02:30, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :the posSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS !! hmm maybe we can rp our firsties or maybe flores and ruiko (? i think theyre in the same year) -- i would suggest also an adult chars rp but im saving our adult friendship for robbie AHAAHAHAHA PAINTEDRED 02:44, October 24, 2017 (UTC) re I mean, I know Ho-oh is more like a phoenix or something, but they seemed similar naman eh HAHA xD